No Need for Words (Rewrite)【HIATUS】
by Lumiere de Luna
Summary: They say that the easiest way to communicate through words. But for people who grew in an environment where words cannot be trusted, this may not be the best method. Hibari x OC x ?
1. Prologue

It's been some time since I last posted a story (years in fact). This rewrite has been on my mind for quite a while. But due to being too busy with work rendering me with an uninspired heart mind for a **very** long time so I never really found the right time to start this.

Since I would probably be too busy most of the time, I would probably not be able to work on this as frequently as I would like so I'm going to apologize in advance TT_TT

Anyway, this is a rewrite of the story that I wrote around seven years ago. If interested, you can also read the original version by visiting my profile since it is not allowing me to post the full link. :'(

On to the story...

* * *

 **\- PROLOGUE -**

 _Boom!_ The thunder roared as the heavy rain washed over the small town of Namimori. The usual lively streets of the town was barren except for the water pooling down the road then flowing down the drain. Having been warned of the storm the day before, all classes has been suspended and the stores closed down for the mean time. The residents were already all bundled up and prepared to stay indoors until it has passed as no one was crazy enough to be out with how the wind kept blowing almost everything in its way.

 _Bang!_

Or maybe there was.

Anyways, a young girl no older than six slammed the door open. Pale-faced, she wasted no time frantically running away from the direction she came from...her frail body shivering from the cold hard rain. No longer than a minute after, woman with a crazed look upon her face bolting out of the house and started to chase the young child. The girl looked back and saw her. Eyes widening, she quickly ran as fast as she could, fear covering her whole being. The young girl knew that it was only a matter of time before the woman would catch up to her.

Her vision started to blur as tears started gathering in her eyes. She then slammed into something in front of her before everything went black.

 _"...-san?"_ _the young girl called out to the silhouette of a young boy whose face was hidden by his long bangs._

 _The boy gave no indication that he heard her._

 _"...-san?" the young girl tried calling out once more._

 _He muttered something that was too soft for her to hear_ _before turning his back her and walking away._

 _The young girl tried chasing after him however, no matter how much she ran, he only gets further and further away. Crying out the boy's name, she tripped before a warm light enveloped her._

 **\- END OF PROLOGUE -**

* * *

Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed reading! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** First of all, I'd like to apologize as it looks like I will not be able to upload the new chapter soon as I'm currently sick. Rest assured though that I'm determined to finish writing this story.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It rightfully belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER 1 -**

* * *

The sun is beginning to the set painting the clouds with an orange hue. The usual bustling Namimori kindergarten was almost empty as most of the kids had already been picked up after school has ended. In the front porch of the building sat a lone young girl with knees huddled into her chest. She was staring at the school gate waiting for someone to pick her up.

From where she sat, she could see the other kids playing (except for that new kid who just came this morning) while they were waiting for their parents to pick them up. The young girl wanted to play with them too but she knew that she was not welcome. She was not the only person who kept getting isolated from the calls though. Their logic about avoiding the new boy, was understandable though. He had black hair and piercing steel grey eyes that glared every single time someone tried to approach him as if telling them to stay away. She knew the other kids were not really bad but she could not fathom as to why they kept isolating her from the rest even though she wanted to become friends with them. Looking back, it all started after her mother's death. After that happened, she could no longer speak. Her father brought her to a child psychologist once who advised that something traumatic must've happened which led to her disability though the young girl had no recollection regarding the details of her mother's death.

Her thoughts then drifted to wondering who will be picking her up as her father was usually busy teaching aspiring IT professionals in the university while her mother was… no longer in the realm of the living. There was her step mom but she didn't really feel comfortable around her presence. It wasn't as if she was being mistreated or anything. She was really kind to her but there are times when she felt like her eyes are trying to pierce through her…as if there was some sort of unspoken animosity that her step mom harbored. The young girl was snapped away from her thoughts when she heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching her from behind.

She turned around and saw three young boys around the same age as her. She recognized them as the three boys who commonly bullied her. Her eyes widened in fear as she quickly stood up and tried to run away...only to trip on a pebble that just so happened to be on the ground. She came tumbling down and scraping her knees and arms in the process. Smirking, the boy in the middle, who also happened to be the leader of the three, smirked down on her. As he was about to reach out to grab her, a shadow was cast over the young girl. Looking up, she saw the new student, Hibari Kyoya, glaring at the three.

"Get out of my way, or I'll bite you to death...herbivores." They thought of it as a joke and started to laugh hard. His expression darkened and his hands clenched into a fist. He hit the boy in the middle in his face, hard. That was when they stopped laughing and saw how serious he looked like. The other two abandoned the guy who was hit, scared of what the boy might do to them. Kyoya glared at the remaining one. The leader gulped, and got up quickly. He ran away from the two, tripping a few times along the way. Kyoya grunted in dissatisfaction and turned around. He looked down and their eyes met.

* * *

 _It was no strange fact that Kyoya has a soft spot for small animals. His room is located on the second floor of their home where he has a clear view of Namimori park. It just so happened that one day, he saw a little chick fell from one of the sakura trees. He rushed out of the house and saw a little girl cradling the injured animal. Tugging the hem of the dress of an older woman, which he assumed was her mother, she looked up teary-eyed and showed the injured chick. The older woman patted the young girl's head and gently took the chick from her daughter to patch up. Once done, there was a male voice that called out. The woman crouched down to the little girl giving her the animal back and asking her to stay put. The girl quietly nodded her head as she looked at the little chick that was now back in her arms._

 _A few minutes afterwards, the boy decided to approach the girl when the chick woke up and tried flapping its wings. He stopped and stared as the young girl tried to comfort the small animal that was unable to fly due to its injury. The girl looked up and saw a nest resting between the branches of the sakura tree. With great difficulty, the young girl tried climbing up the tree with the chick clinging on her head. Kyoya was compelled to take no action due to the determination of the young girl who was trying to bring the chick back to its home._

 _Finally, reaching the branch were the nest lay, the girl carefully took the chick and placed it back. The little chick chirped happily in gratitude. Satisfied, the little girl started her descent down when the branch she was stepping on broke. The little girl fell and a loud thudding sound was heard. The older woman from before frantically ran over to the little girl and checked her for injuries. Finding none, the woman sighed in relief before scolding the girl. After the woman let it all out, the young girl just smiled at the woman and stated how happy she was that the little chick was back home with its mom just like she was. The older woman sighed once more but this time, with exasperation and just smiled at the young girl and carried her home. Kyoya just stood rooted in the spot and stared at the disappearing silhouette of mother and child._

* * *

Kyoya realized that he was staring at the young girl whom he did not know the name of. He was about to ask when he heard his name being called. At the gate stood a raven-haired woman wearing a kimono. He quickly went towards the woman and walked away, leaving the young girl on the ground.

* * *

 **\- END OF CHAPTER 1 -**

* * *

 **Faye:** Thank _you very much for taking the time to read this chapter :)_

* * *

And now... for the reviews section:

First review is from tenimyuohtori

 _"Okay for a start, I am so happy there is another hibarixoc story out there_  
 _And now I don't to expect, is the girl going to get caught? Does something bad happen to her? Does she get saved? Is the boy Hibari?_  
 _Soooo many questions_  
 _I look forward to what happens next"_

 **Faye:** The prologue is actually a snippet of an event that will happen on future chapters which should answer the questions that you had. I hope you stay tuned and enjoy the story :)

* * *

 _A review makes a happy author :3_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** First of all, I'd like to apologize as it took some time for me to finish this chapter. I was planning on uploading it sometime on the first week of August but has been delayed as I unfortunately got sick :'( and still not feeling 100%.

The training for my new job has just started so I'd most likely be busy for a while so no guarantee on when I'll be able to upload the next chapter but I'll be working on this whenever I have free time.

 **Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It rightfully belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER 2 -**

* * *

It was already 10 o'clock in the evening in the town of Namimori. Where most children were already tucked in their beds - asleep, there was a young girl who lay in her bed awake and staring up the ceiling. Her mind was much too pre-occupied with thoughts of what happened during the day for her to fall asleep.

 _Remembering that she had failed to thank Kyoya for saving her the day before, she set out to look for him. It was playtime and she saw him leave a few minutes ago, heading to the playground. Quickly grabbing her notepad and pencil, she quickly made her way out of the room. However, when she got there, she saw no sign of him. Well aware of the fact that he prefers to not mingle with the rest of the kids, she tried looking for him in places where there were only few people but was unsuccessful in finding him. Tired, she sat down on the foot of the nearest tree to rest and looked up. Sitting on one of the highest branches of the tree was the person she has been looking for - Kyoya._

 _Happy that she was finally able to find him, she quickly flipped through the pages of her notebook to find a blank page. Using the pencil that she brought, she wrote "thank you" and showed the page to him. However, he had his eyes closed and it was obvious that he did not notice her. She looked around to see if there was anything she can do to catch his attention. Seeing a small branch beside her, she grabbed it and hit the tree with it. It made a soft "thump" sound that was barely audible. Being the light sleeper that he was, the young boy was woken up by the small sound but decided to just ignore it. Not giving up, the young girl tried to hit the tree harder with the branch. Due to the force applied, the stick broke into two, with a piece ricocheting back to the young girl's forehead. Annoyed at being unable to go back to his nap, he cracked one eye open and looked down to search for the perpetrator._

 _Below the tree he was on was the same girl whom he had saved the day before from some bullies. She was huddled up in a small ball like a little chick, her knees touching the tip of her chin. Both of her hands were raised and placed in between her forehead where a red spot is located. A soft whimper could be heard from the young girl which was quite curious as he was well aware that the girl was supposed to be mute. He let out a small chuckle which caught the attention of the little girl. She looked up and saw him staring at her. Looking around quickly, she managed to find her notebook and showed it to him but his attention was already grabbed by the older woman who was calling out to them and letting them know that the lunch break was already over. Kyoya jumped down form where he was sitting and headed back to the classroom, the young girl trailing behind him in frustration._

 _The same day after the classes had ended, she quickly navigated her way to her savior who had already managed to get out of the room. In her haste, she did not notice the outstretched leg that was in front of her and ungracefully tripped, managing to knock down someone in the process. She quickly stood up and bowed down repeatedly in apology and unintentionally bashing heads with the person as he started standing up._

 _The same person looked up in annoyance at the girl who just knocked him down and had the balls to actually headbutt him. He looked up and saw a young girl. He was irked at how she repeatedly bowed down to him and how shew did not even offered a verbal apology. He glared at the young girl and grabbed her hair. She winced in pain and held her head but still did not utter a single word of apology. The young boy clenched his fist and punched the girl on her stomach. The little girl let out an inaudible yelp and clutched her stomach. Satisfied, the boy threw the girl, gathered his things and left._

The young girl was shaken away from her thoughts when a sudden light filled her room. Startled, she jumped out of her bed and fell down the floor. The door to her bedroom opened and there stood her father – his pale face etched in slight worry as he looked over the young girl for possible injuries. Finding none, he sighed in relief and walked towards the young girl. He smiled softly at her and carried her back to her bead. He tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her temple before muttering a quiet good night and exiting her room.

Little did she know that it would be the last time she would see her father breathing.

* * *

 **\- END OF CHAPTER 2 -**

* * *

Faye: Thank you very much for taking your time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
